


dazzling

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Series: Heaven's Hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but suggestions are welcome), Akaashi is very gay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because i wouldn't be able to handle it, But it's okay, Chaotic Akaashi, Dancer!Bokuto, Definitely a bit OOC, Fluff, Heaven's Hell AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Song fic, Tension, WHEW THE TENSION, a lot of tension, also a bit of a crack fic but lmao haha, dance, flirty Bokuto, rated t for tension, still don't know how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: Akaashi is new at HQ university and is dragged by Kenma to a festival, where he wins tickets to a dance performance. He is DEFINITELY not ready for what comes.aka// Bokuto is a dancer and whips Akaashi off his feet with his smooth moves and his hazy smirk (and nice abs but we don't mention that).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Heaven's Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	dazzling

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! (everyone ignore how late I am, please and thank you)
> 
> So exams and school have been real assholes, which is why this took a WHOLE ASS MONTH. But I really liked the idea, and I wanted to continue before finishing any of the fics I have been working on. 
> 
> The song that is in this is "Gimme More" by Britney Spears, and it is amazing, and I will die with the fact that it is Bokuto's song. 
> 
> Also this takes place in like a fusion of America and Japan, so they call each other by their last names, so just keep that in mind. 
> 
> It's my first time writing anything like this, so please feel free to give some tips in the comments!! 
> 
> If you want, these are some songs that you can listen to while reading (I'm gonna try HTML here so if it doesn't work, just try looking the songs up.) try right clicking so it will open in another tab.
> 
> [Detention-Melanie Martinez](https://youtu.be/_zzIGdXxsCM)  
> [Gimme More-Britney Spears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQpZBhHvzbg)  
> [do re mi-blackbear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppT3cr2GY6M)
> 
> And if you want a dance reference, 0:55 of [THIS VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31YHzXr5mhU) matches
> 
> Enjoy reading!

HQ University. Renowned for its music and arts programs, as well as it's English and Sciences.

It was also Akaashi's dream school, and he just got in. 

The moment he got his acceptance letter, he had popped everything he owned into a U-Haul and booked it out of his hometown. Because even though his parents were okay with the fact that his eyes were reserved for guys, many of the other people in his town had conflicting opinions. So in his mother's words, he cut their shit and ran. 

While he would have loved some help with moving into his dorm, Akaashi felt his shoulders become more relaxed then they have in a while. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was finally here? Or maybe he secretly despised his parents and was thankful to finally retreat from the prison that was their grasps?

…definitely the first one. 

Akaashi was eternally grateful that the college deities had given him a good roommate. Because no matter how quiet Kenma was, he was a good roomate. Simple. Akaashi never had to tell him to lower his voice, or to do his dishes because Kenma would do it simply for the fact he didn't want interaction at all. 

Kenma wasn't completely silent though. Akaashi had found that out about a month after moving in due to a horrible game of UNO. Akaashi had never heard a string of curses at the speed and sense that Kenma had enunciated them. Even though he seemed a bit reserved, Akaashi knew that if you hit the right buttons with him, you could get along with him juuuust fine. 

So when Kenma decided that it was time for him to join a club, Akaashi was incredibly surprised that he had to come along as well.

"Kenma I don't understand why you can't go by yourself. Why do I have to come with you?"

"BeCause Akaaaashi. Other than you and me, other college kids are weird."

"Huh? Kenma you're a first year too? How do you know that?"

"High School Musical."

"...what?"

**\---**

The club festival wasn't much different than the festivals that would happen in those shoujo anime. Some of the clubs had those circus tents and others had the simple baseball dad overhead tarps.

Akaashi had to admit that it was finally nice to see more of his campus, and the weather was pretty good as well. There was a slight breeze and it was more cloudy than sunny, making it a bit chilly, but Akaashi didn't mind. 

He was about to take a look at the Romantic Language club before he was quickly (and painfully) pulled to a tent by Kenma.

"Dude dude dude it's a lottery. Two winners get a discount at the cafe. Do you know how good that is?" Kenma said as he pointed to the tent. 

Akaashi did know. Horrors of brownies costing six dollars came rushing to his head, and he could feel himself twitch at the thought of overpriced soft drinks. 

"Let’s go," Akaashi said as he walked towards the tent. 

It was one of those pinwheels that had different sections with different prizes corresponding to each section, the two smallest segments containing the coveted discount cards. There was a small line, so Akaashi decided to take a look at the club list. 

As his eyes slid down the different clubs in the brochure, he did a double take. The picture itself was pretty normal, an action shot that most amateur photographers could do with ease. It was the subject of the photo that made Akaashi's eyes widen.

With almost a yellow color, two pairs of wide eyes stared back at Akaashi. It was a man, much to Akaashi's liking, and a handsome man at that. He had cloud grey hair that flipped down to his forehead, ringlets of black intertwining between certain locks. The man's face had a confident grin plastered on, and his eyebrows were angled enough to portray a look of experience. Akaashi's eyes only widened further as every centimeter of the photo was analyzed. The man's chest was pushed out, giving a view of an almost godly, very defined, upper chest. Two very muscular forearms were shown, as his palms framed his face. As Akaashi got a look at the mystery man's biceps, he could feel himself craning to get a look, before catching himself and facepalming.

When the momentary shock of the photo wore off, Akaashi slid his eyes around to find a caption, zeroing in on the little text on the bottom of the photo, before quietly reading to himself.

"Kōtarō Bokuto, 4th Year, Captain of the HH Dance Team. Shows open at Heaven's Hell Bar and Dinery."

Dance team? Akaashi searched his mind for any mentions of a dance team, disappointing himself when nothing comes to mind. It's when Kenma taps his shoulder that he comes out of the momentary brain racking. 

"It's our turn c'mon," Kenma said as he walked towards the pinwheel. 

After paying for the spin, Kenma took the handle and turned the wheel. The 'clickety-clack' finally ended on one of the medium sized slots, and Kenma ultimately ended up with a limited edition soju plushie, which Kenma eventually told Akaashi that he was very pleased with. 

Paying for his entry, Akaashi walked up to the pinwheel and looked at the positions of the prized cafe coupons. Kenma had spun the pointer pretty close to one of the coupons so Akaashi carefully calculated his effort, and spun the wheel with a faint amount of force. 

As the pointer approached the coupon, Akaashi could hear the remaining students breath hitch, no one liking the idea of the odds becoming much more harder. When the 'clickety-clack' finally stopped, the crowd released a breath. 

Akaashi hadn't one the coupon, and instead had won a ticket. It was a rectangle with red and gold lines swirling through, a decorative font explaining it's content. And when the attendant finally tells Akaashi what the ticket is for, his eyes widen in an almost identical way that they did less than five minutes ago. Simply because this wasn't a regular ticket. It was a joke from the God of Romance himself. It was a ticket for a performance. 

A performance performed by no other than the HH Dance Team. 

**\---**

Akaashi had fiercely underestimated the popularity of this dance team. 

The performance was taking place at a bar downtown. It was surrounded by bricks, the only indication of the bar being the red swirly letters saying "Heaven's Hell." It didn't look pretty big, and when Akaashi went inside, he realized that the chances of so many people wanting to squeeze in such a small space was slim. Which is why Akaashi thought there wouldn't be that many people. 

Boy was he wrong. 

He had arrived early (as anyone should) and was told to stand around the stage. Aside from the mini staircase, the stage looked like it was actually cut into the wall. Unfurnished cement and wood making it look like the builders burst some dynamite, put a floor down, and called it a day. 

As he stood, he could feel more and more people start to surround him, but he didn't pay much mind to it, scrolling through Instagram to pass the time. So let's just say he was very very surprised when he looked up and saw people FLOODING the bar.

Akaashi felt his jaw slightly open, but closed it quickly. This team really was a big deal huh? He couldn't help but wonder if any of the excitement came from the fine-ass man on the brochure. 

Kōtarō Bokuto. 

Slowly Akaashi slid his phone into his bag and took in the sounds surrounding him, hoping to get a hint and what the big deal was.

"Dude look at that guy. Next to the stage. No not that one, the one with the glasses. Yeah that one. You think he's single?"

Who? Akaashi swiveled his eyes and saw no such guy. He quickly went back to listening, this time picking up a different female. 

"Bitch look over there. There is a FINE ass mannn near the stage." 

Okay who was this guy? Akaashi continued to listen around him, picking up a male this time.

"I canNOT wait for this oooooooooooo~ I finally get to see Ushiwaka dance for the first time in months!"

A-ha! So this was their first performance in months! Akaashi tuned back into this conversation. 

"Righttt? It's been so long since I've seen Daichi dance, I feel like I'm gonna implode. He's been so busy taking care of this place, that he forgot that OWNS it and has employees."

The men let out a chuckle, leaving Akaashi wondering who these people were, and who they were thirsting over, when a mic got turned on. 

A girl with a black bob walked on to the stage and let out a smile. 

"Hello Heaven's Hell! I'm Yui Michimiya, and I'm going to be your announcer for this performance! Now I know it's a bit cramped, and it might get toasty in here, but we have some amazing people on this lineup and I can't wait to introduce them!"

There were cheers everywhere and Akaashi jolted. Were these people really that good?

One by one, each of the team members were introduced, each of them performing a dance.

Akaashi was personally very surprised by the two people mentioned in the conversation that he had overheard. Ushiwaka seemed to have a stoic face, but it seemed to suit his top-hat and suspender performance of "Singing in the Rain." Daichi seemed more loose than Ushiwaka, and Akaashi had to admit that he felt a bit warm after his performance of "Strip that Down," (he could also hear some familiar screaming, but Akaashi doesn't think he could trust himself to repeat what was said out loud.)

Although there was one thing Akaashi noticed that made him start to regret bringing his gay ass here. The dances that these men were performing were very -though Akaashi didn't mind- sultry. Even in Ushiwaka's "Singing in the Rain" performance, Akaashi never expected the change to Rihanna's "Umbrella," especially with the body rolls  **(IF YOU GET WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, I LOVE YOU)**

Finally, FINALLY, Michimiya announced the last person.

"And last up we have Kōtarō Bokuto, performing a bit of Gimme More by Britney Spears!"

Gimme More? Akaashi was very familiar with this song, flashbacks of his female cousins forcing him to 'dance' at family gatherings making him cringe. The song ended up becoming a bit of a tradition and he basically knew every bit of the song. Akaashi had to admit, it was an amazing song. 

Which made the brochure in his pocket seem so much more heavier. 

Anticipation brimmed up Akaashi's body as the lights dimmed. What would Bokuto look like in real life? Akaashi was so close to the stage that he could practically touch the dancers feet if he wanted to. He had so many questions and it felt like his rational side was trying to keep up. Needless to say, he wasn't prepared. 

Unbeknownst to him, a fog machine had been turned on and at the moment, there was wispy gray fog covering the stage. The familiar " _ It's Britney, Bitch"  _ played through Akaashi's ears before a silhouette was shown.

In line with the first couple of beats, Bokuto walked into the view of the audience. 

To Akaashi, he looked deadly. Almost as if Bokuto had just ascended from hell, forcing Akaashi to watch with pure attraction. Bokuto was adorned with black loose firemen joggers with army boots, yellow lines going down. He had a windbreaker of the same black color and fabric, the same yellow lines going through. What killed Akaashi however, was underneath said windbreaker.

Nothing. 

Aside from two thick yellow suspender straps, Kōtarō Bokuto had nothing underneath his windbreaker. Meaning that Akaashi was able to get a full look at the almost chocolate bar shaped upper body. He could feel his ears start to warm up a bit, the blood starting to swirl at his toes. (He also vaguely acknowledged that the girls surrounding him had squealed, but he paid absolutely no mind to it).

But then.

Then he started dancing.

Akaashi could feel the wind get knocked out of his lungs. It was probably one of the most gut-wrenchingly tempting sights Akaashi had ever seen. 

Now Akaashi had no idea about anything when it came to dance, his only knowledge stemming from the K-pop survival shows that he watched regularly. But boy could he tell, that this man was talented. 

It had been less than five seconds, and Akaashi was sucked in. His movements were crisp and professional, confidence flowing through every pop. His eyes were hazed in what Akaashi could only assume was a mask of lust.  _ Gimme More  _ was obviously a song about sex, and Akaashi could feel his throat dry up, as the vocals started to play in.

_ I see you, and I just wanna dance with you. _

Bokuto let out a smirk as he made an *I see you* hand signal to the general public. Akaashi was so close he could see his deep yellow eyes scan the crowd. And as Bokuto let out a body roll, he made eye contact with Akaashi. 

Now under this lighting, Akaashi had no idea if he looked good or not. He wasn't wearing much -a cream sweater and a mustard coat- and it wasn't particularly eye catching. And sure he was in the front row, but so were plenty other people.

So why did Bokuto's haze darken at one glimpse?

_ Every time they turn the lights dowwnnnn, I just wanna go the extra mile for you. _

Bokuto's smirk lengthened as he refused to break eye contact. At the  _ "down"  _ in the song, he slowly went down to the floor. At the " _ extra mile _ " he got on his knees, and lifted his up arms wide, and slowly started rolling his body. 

As Akaashi looked up on stage, the heat started rising from his feet, the warmth in the back of his neck slowly spreading towards his ears. It had been less than thirty seconds, and Akaashi couldn’t get enough. 

_ Your public display of affection, feels like there's no one else in the room but you. _

Bokuto quickly got up with ease, finally breaking eye contact with Akaashi. He wrapped his arms around his body, as if giving himself a hug, and flaunted the very prominent ripple of muscles. As he bent his knees, Akkashi’s eyes immediately went to his legs. They looked as if they were sculpted by gods, each of them probably able to completely demolish a watermelon. For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last minute, Akaashi had to voluntarily get rid of his increasingly dry throat. The heat started surrounding all of his brain, and he could feel his legs start to get weak. What the hell was happening? A couple of lyrics passed and Akaashi couldn’t even tell. 

_ We keep on rocking, we keep on rocking, cameras are flashing while we’re dirty dancing,  _

At the  _ “rocking,”  _ Bokuto made an air guitar motion and swayed, his confidence reaching an absolute spike. Akaashi felt like his body was on fire, and he knew that if the lighting were proper, he would attract definite concern. Akaashi quickly placed his palm along the sides of his neck and forehead to relieve some of the heat. His heartbeat started thammering, and he could feel the individual pulses reach his fingers. Akaashi once again felt his mouth dry up, and needed to force himself to swallow. 

_ They keep on watching (they keep on watching), feels like the crowd is saying _

**_Gimme gimme more._ **

In less than a second, Bokuto was on his knees. With every “ _ gimme more, _ ” he grinded further into the floor. With every beat, his arms would raise up and come down with power, almost as if he was banging a table. Akaashi couldn’t put it into words, not only because it was too complex, but also because he wasn’t looking at Bokuto’s arms. 

He was looking at Bokuto’s eyes. Which were directly on him. 

As Akaashi looked at the enticing yellow eyes, all he could see was haze. Akaashi’s mouth instantly dried up, and the heat that had been lingering across his body multiplied. He was sure that anyone could catch on fire with a simple touch on his skin. As the music continued, Bokuto’s hand reached for his own throat, his long fingers wrapping across the circumference of his neck, and Akaashi felt like he was being choked.

It was as if  _ he  _ was on the stage, and  _ he  _ was the one who was being teased. Akaashi’s brain ran into overdrive. His thoughts became more muffled, and the lights surrounding him started to fade.

All he could see was the man on the stage. 

When Bokuto finally broke the intense eye contact, Akaashi was stuck in a pleasurable stupor. The music was practically a hum in his head, the only thing registering was Bokuto. 

Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto.

**_Bokuto._ **

\---

The rest of the performance didn’t get processed in Akaashi’s brain. 

The heatwaves radiating through his body were enough to make his mind shut down. As Yui thanked everyone for coming and directed everyone to leave, Akaashi couldn’t feel his legs as he attempted to move. 

Snapping out of it. Akaashi forced his brain into power. Looking around, the people surrounding him started to dissipate, some of them going to the entrance, while others went to the bar for drinks. Quickly scanning, Akaashi zero'd into the bathroom sign. Kicking his body into action, Akaashi could feel his legs shake a bit.  _ "What the fuck just happened?" _ he questioned to himself, genuinely wondering the last forty-five minutes were. 

Reaching the bathroom, he grasped the handle, and pulled. The handle was much colder than his own hand, so in the moment of contact, Akaashi savored the cold. Doing a quick scan under the stalls, he let out a breath upon realizing he was alone.

He walked to the sink, and ran more cold water on his hands, quickly taking off his glasses and hooking them on his shirt. Cupping his hands to make a bowl-like shape, he lifted his arms to splash the water into his face. The quick harsh cold felt like heaven to Akaashi. Looking around for some towels, his previous homeostasis was disrupted, no towels in sight. Sighing, he twisted his bag open, looking for the towels he  _ clearly _ remembered putting in. 

"Oh mama you  _ are _ as beautiful as I thought."

Akaashi flinched at the quick breach of silence, before quickly turning and looking at the mirror. 

There he was. Kōtarō Bokuto, the new occupant of Akaashi's mind. 

He was glistening with sweat, every section of skin having a soft glow. His black windbreaker was still unzipped, his tanned stomach on full display. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, showing off wonderful muscular forearms. Bokuto's hair was still down, and when Akaashi looked closely he could see that his ears were adorned with two black studs on each ear. Akaashi almost leaned to get a better look at his eyes. They seemed to be outlined in what Akaashi could assume was silver eyeliner. He looked absolutely stunning.

"I think you need to look in a mirror Bokuto-san," Akaashi chuckled, before realizing, Bokuto had never told him his name. 

Bokuto seemed to realize this at the same time. "Hey now. I don't remember telling you my name. And trust me, I would definitely remember talking to someone as dazzling as you," he let out with a deep smirk. 

Akaashi cleared his throat, his brain running at hundred miles per hour, before finally deciding on, "I heard you be announced, remember?"

Bokuto tilted his head in a comical way before his eyes widened and let out a hearty laugh. 

"Oh shit you're right! My bad my bad! I forgot about that. I think cuz of the adrenaline rush I just blanked, y'know...?"

Akaashi could tell that he was asking for his name. "Keiji Akaashi."

"Ahhhh nice to meet you Akaashi! So did ya like the performance?" Bokuto asked, leaning in a bit.

Almost leaping to answer the question, Akaashi eagerly nodded. "You were very good. I really liked it."

Letting out a thousand watt smile, Bokuto laughed, "Ahh that's good! It was my first performance in a while, I don't know if I could still please people!"

Akaashi laughed in his mind.  _ If only he knew.  _

Bokuto looked down a bit before asking, "You know what helps?"

Akaashi looked around as if the Heaven's Hell bathroom was supposed to provide the answer, before shrugging. 

Bokuto smirked. "A reason."

Akaashi frowned before letting out a look of confusion. "A reason?"

Nodding quickly, Bokuto's eyes hazed up, and Akaashi could barely keep up before Bokuto leaned to the side of Akaashi's ear. 

"A reason like you, amor. I danced for you up there."

Akaashi could feel his body heat up almost instantly. He could feel his palms open up, a slip of paper being placed on his hand. Bokuto looked at him before saying, "My number. Call me later if ya want!"

Akaashi could only look at him with wide eyes before nodding. Bokuto let out a grin and lifted his hands up to Akaashi's face. He had forgotten that he had washed his face, Bokuto's fingers pushing back wet locks behind his ears. 

"Even if you don't want anything romantic, call me. I feel like we could be really good friends Akaashi. I gotta go, but I'll see you around!"

With a final rush of energy, Bokuto gently grabbed Akaashi's other palm -the one with no paper- and softly placed a kiss on his fingers, before walking out the door. 

Akaashi couldn’t move. His brain seemed to slow down exponentially, and he couldn’t get it to kick into gear. He looked down into his palm. It was a bright pink sticky note with scratchy handwriting.

_ ‘I’m learning about all the important dates in history. Wanna be one of them? Kotaro Bokuto: 767-217-7941, call me!’ _

Chuckling at the pick up line, Akaashi’s brain finally caught up with the memo, and he realized that his face was still, very wet. He leaned into his bag to grab a napkin and stopped when he saw his phone. Wiping his face with the napkin, and took his phone out. He inputted the number into his phone, and froze.  _ One text wouldn’t hurt right? _

**\---**

Bokuto laughed as Kuroo made fun of Terushima, the younger trying to swat the older away from his new blue hair. It looked kinda cool and Bokuto couldn’t help but think about doing the same to his hair. Not the neon blue Teru has though, maybe like navy blue. Gunmetal blue? Like that guy’s eyes. 

Akaashi’s eyes. 

Bokuto really hoped that he didn’t come off as too strong. Looking like a fuckboy was dead last on his wish-list. Thinking about what he did made Bokuto cringe at himself. How could he do that? Bokuto hunched over and cradled his head in his hands. “ _ UGhhhhhhh why did I do that?! _ ” he screamed in his head. He was still screaming at himself when he heard a ‘ping!’

**(722) 644-442: This is Bokuto right? This is my number (Akaashi)**

Bokuto could feel the wide grin spreading across his face. He quickly saved the contact and replied.

**Me: Hey! Yeah this is Bokuto! Thx for texting me!**

A reply came less than a minute later. 

**Pretty Boy: You’re very welcome. Although, you were wrong about one thing Bokuto-san.**

Bokuto tilted his head in confusion. What was he wrong for?

**Me: ?? Rlly? Wht was it?**

Bokuto let out a laugh and an even wider grin (if that’s even possible) at the next text.

**Pretty Boy: In my opinion, you outshine me. Bokuto-san, I’m 100% sure that you’re the one who’s dazzling.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love to think that when it comes to feelings and romance, Bokuto has a Ph.D, but in other aspects of education ehhhh not so much. 
> 
> also thank you to santa.ana.windz for helping me with this!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
